Forever's Promise
by KidOtaku94
Summary: The story of how Dutch Formosa became so. Two nation's fate become intertwined forming a pure love: like that of brother and sister. Warnings: Slight violence and language, and Taiwan's cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to Hidekazu Himaruya.

A/N: I decided to make this oneshot because I don't think there are any fanfiction starring the Dutch Formosa Duo on here. I like this both as a romantic and friendship pairing but this story is friendship. Sorry if it isn't completely historically accurate. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>It was unfortunate that my men and I were driven away from Macau. While Macau's home is lovely, her beauty is incomparable to that of Formosa. It is beautiful to say the least and I am sure that we will make quite the profit while stationed here. The natives, while amiable, are uncivilized. I sent a letter back home to send missionaries so these poor souls can convert. As the Dutch make this island our own, hopefully we can make the Formosans more modernized. <em>

_It has been an entire week since we inhabited this island and I have yet to see the country that controls this island. Someone who let their home be taken over so easily must be weak. Why waste my time trying to fight when I could just kill him?_

A moist film of perspiration formed on the back of the Netherlands' neck. This island that he and his people colonized was a hot and muggy tropical paradise; so different from Netherlands' native land. The heat was making him become annoyed and irritable. Netherlands put down his journal and pen and stood up, abruptly.

"I'm going for a walk," he mumbled to an assistant as he walked out of his tent and into the scorching Formosan sun. Netherlands cursed himself for not bringing something as simple as a hat on his journey to Asia. Instead of complaining, he left his campsite and ventured out into the dense forest.

_There was a body of water around here somewhere…_ Netherlands walked through the woods slowly, basking in the beauty of the area and looking for signs of the sea. He took note of everything that was different from his country; every animal, bird, insect, feeling, smell, sight. All of this was so foreign to him.

Netherlands was so immersed in examining the island that was Formosa; he became unaware of his surroundings.

**PAT… PAT…PAT…**

He stood still for a moment, opening his ears to what he heard. Was he going mad? As a precautionary measure, Netherlands reached into his jacket pocket and held onto his handgun, ready to take it out if needed.

He did not hear the sound of the small footsteps that were quickly approaching until it was too late.

Netherlands felt something pushing forcefully at the back of his legs, causing him to fall over on the ground. He retrieved the pistol from his pocket and aimed it at whatever had just attacked him. And to his surprise, on his chest sat…a little girl?

Netherlands just stared at this girl for a moment. On the other side of his pistol sat a girl, no more than six years of age, who was extremely adorable; long brown hair with pink and purple flowers in them, complemented by large yet fierce chocolate brown eyes. He decided that this girl was harmless and began to withdraw his weapon.

Mistake.

As soon as he put away his gun, the girl lunged at him like an untamed beast. She threw punches at him with her small hands and began to scratch at his face, drawing blood here and there. Astonished by the young girl's strength Netherlands managed to pull her of off him, before she got the opportunity to gauge his eyes out.

He stood up and held her by the collar of her dress and kept her at a safe distance considering that she was still fuming and swinging her arms. When the little girl realized that she was no longer in dominance over Netherlands, she calmed down but glared at the man, hate in her eyes.

"Get off of my island!" she hissed.

He stared for a second and raised his eyebrow. "_My island_? So you're…?"

"Yes! Taiwan," the girl finished his thought. "Don't you dare call me Formosa. Now let me go!" Little Taiwan wriggled in his grip but Netherlands was still wary about letting her go. She was dangerous. As he watched the young nation try to fight him off, he regretted writing what he wrote in his day journal about weakness and killing her. She was just a child, but strong and fierce.

"Why don't you like the name Formosa? It's cute," he remarked, not letting her go.

She grew exhausted and stopped her retaliation. "I like Taiwan better…let me go!"

Netherlands shrugged and did what she demanded. Taiwan fell on her knees, getting her pink dress a little dirty. "Thank you," she muttered. "Who…who are you?"

"Netherlands. I'm staying here for a while."

"Well, _Netherlands_," she spat out venom in his name, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this island."

_**The Next Day…**_

_I finally met Formosa, or as she wants to be called, Taiwan. As I expected, she is a beautiful young nation as her name implies. But her wild and distrusting nature makes it hard for me to be friendly towards her. If I can get her to trust me, everything will be okay as far as trade and relations. _

Netherlands paused to think for a second. How could he win the trust of this young nation? For one, Taiwan was a little girl and Netherlands knew exactly what little girls liked. His two annoying little sisters Belgium and Luxembourg made that easy for him. He had an idea.

"Oi!" Netherlands called over his assistant, who walked over to him and replied with a "Yes, Mr. Netherlands?"

"Send over a baker and tailor," he demanded.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Netherlands," the assistant nodded and he left Netherlands' dwelling.

This plan was full proof.

Later on that day, Netherlands ventured once again to the nearby jungle in hopes of meeting the nation of Taiwan again. He carried two bags; one filled to the rim with sweet and delicious Dutch desserts and the other held handmade dresses. Hopefully, these items would cause Taiwan to soften up to Netherlands.

_This has to work… _he thought_. Little kids like sweets and such. _

Netherlands' train of thought was interrupted when he felt a soft thud on the back of his head. He turned around to find Taiwan, throwing up some small rocks and catching them.

"I thought I told you to leave," she snarled.

"I know, and I am," Netherlands sighed and held out the bags. Taiwan raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"Take these. I mean no harm," he placed the bags on the ground and backed away from them.

"That's pathetic," Taiwan spat. Netherlands was surprised at her sudden and hateful words. Strangely, he felt a tinge of hurt and disappointment in his chest. How could a sweet looking little girl be so cruel?

"If you think you can win my trust by giving me stuff then you're wrong," she said, glaring. "It's pathetic to think that you can."

"I didn't…" Netherlands began but he was cut off by Taiwan. "Yes, you did want to do that." She sighed. "Just do me a favor and go back home."

Netherlands nodded. "You can keep these." With that, he walked away and headed back to the campsite. This girl was too stubborn for his liking, it was in his best interest that he would give up on trying to please the nation and just focus on what he came here for: business.

As time went on, Netherlands found himself thinking less and less about the young nation he encountered so long ago but on one lazy day, he decided he would try and find her one last time. He figured that he would start at the nearby port and work his way around the island since he was expecting some items to be shipped in anyway.

The powerful nation gazed at the blue sea and noticed a few unknown ships in the dock. The flags flown from these majestic ships were Spanish. "Hm…" Netherlands was aware Spain was a conqueror. The Spaniard would claim anything and if it belonged to someone, he would fight to get it. Meaning, Netherlands had to keep an eye out for Spain, or else he'll lose this beautiful island he found first.

After wandering around the beach aimlessly, Netherlands noticed two figures in the distance; a larger one handling a smaller one in a rough manner. The blonde nation jogged towards the two people and as he approached, he saw it was Spain with little Taiwan.

"Spain! Why the hell are you here?" Netherlands yelled out when he reached the two. He looked at Taiwan, whose face was scratched and bleeding and she was being held tightly by her arm. The young girl's eyes were red with tears.

"Netherlands?" The Spaniard looked up from Taiwan and his attention was directed towards the tall Dutch man. "Hola! I'm just here…staking my claim."

"Claim?" Netherlands scoffed. "That's a load of crap. I was here first."

"Well, this _bonita chica_ is coming with me!" Spain said as he yanked Taiwan's arm again. She screamed out in pain as she was pulled into the other's arms.

"…You're hurting her," Netherlands growled, keeping his lips tight and his eyes glued to Spain's tan and grinning face.

Spain bent down lower to the ground and grabbed on forcefully to Taiwan's chin, squishing her lips in his strong hands. He pulled her young and chubby face near his masculine one. He smirked and whispered. "She's mine."

Netherlands went mad. He couldn't stand to see an innocent little girl in the hands of this manipulative and power hungry man. They weren't related, but Taiwan was someone's sister and Netherlands knew if it were one of his sisters, he would want someone to beat up Spain.

The tall and muscular blonde ran blindly in front of himself, pulling back his arm and swinging his fist into Spain's jaw. The Spanish nation flew back as the young Asian nation scurried out of the way while Netherlands proceeded to throw a barrage of punches at his victim.

With every punch, Netherlands grunted and Spain's flawless face became tainted with spurts of blood and purple bruises. Spain fought back as well, but his struggles were futile under the weight of Netherlands' large body. "Leave." Punch. "Here." Punch. "Now!" Netherlands demanded and the final punch was one that left a black eye on Spain.

When Spain was left handicapped from the fight, he spat out some blood and a few teeth and glared daggers at the man on top of him. The other was dead serious about him leaving the island and there was a chance that if Spain didn't leave through a boat, he'd leave through death.

"I'll be back…" Spain mumbled.

"Next time, the only souvenir should be a rock." Netherlands released Spain and watched as the other man ran away. He then walked over to Taiwan, who was curled up in a ball, and knelt down to her.

"Let's get you bandaged up," he murmured soothingly. He picked up the vulnerable young girl and proceeded to his campsite.

Silence was loud in Netherlands' quarters. Taiwan was sitting on a table, staring at the ground while the man rubbed salve on her fresh wounds. There wasn't much sound aside from Netherlands' breathing and the occasional grunts of pain from Taiwan. The air between them wasn't very relaxed, it wasn't tense either.

"Why'd you do it?" Taiwan whispered.

"What?"

"Why'd you save me from Spain?"

Netherlands was silent as he tended to the girl's injuries and thought about his answer. "Well?" Taiwan prodded urgently.

"You're such a young nation and…I couldn't live with myself seeing him hurt you like that."

The room fell silent again as Taiwan took in Netherlands' act of kindness. A small smile placed itself upon her delicate features.

"Y'know, for a big and scary guy, you're kinda nice!"

"I get that a lot," the man said with a smirk. "All done." Netherlands pet Taiwan's head fondly and she jumped off of the table.

"Thank you. And thanks for the food and clothes. That one time…remember?" Taiwan looked down shyly, as if she was embarrassed to mention the last time they'd met.

"I remember."

"It was kind of you and I was being a brat. Sorry…" she bowed slightly and raised her head again. "The gifts were great by the way."

"The baker and tailor who prepared them usually make things for my little sisters."

Taiwan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You have sisters?" Netherlands nodded. "Wow…I wish I had family."

"I thought you did," Netherlands grabbed all of his supplies and put them in a drawer before taking a seat. Taiwan walked over to him, placed her elbows on his knee and her hands on her cheeks, and shook her head.

"Nope. Portugal and China raised me for some time but I don't see them much. Even though China's just across the sea, its hard for me to see him."

"I'm sorry." Netherlands grabbed Taiwan and placed the little girl on his knee and held her. "I miss my family, too. So, while I'm here, how about we become family?"

Taiwan looked up at him, skeptically. "What does that mean?"

"I protect you from bullies like Spain and we can keep each other company and love each other like a family."

"Okay! Just promise me one thing…"

"What might that be, little one?"

"Promise me…you'll always be there for me. No matter what."

Netherlands nodded and tightened his hug. "I promise I'll always be there for you." Tears started to stream from Taiwan's eyes and she buried her head into the confines of Netherlands' chest.

"Even when you're all grown up," Netherlands began. "Remember me and remember you'll always be protected by my arms."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The day I own Hetalia….-dark laughter-

A/N: I decided to make this a two shot so here is the omake. Thank you for reviews!

Netherlands' heart raced as he knocked on the door of the quaint little beach home. It had been years since he had spoken to the young girl known as Taiwan (world meetings didn't count) but just last week she invited him to dinner at her place. He was overjoyed, yet utterly nervous. He wondered how she pictured him, after all these years and he wondered what the two would talk about. Just the thought of it was making him anxious. So anxious, that he didn't even notice when Taiwan opened the door.

"Netherlands?" Her voice made his heart skip a beat. He looked up to see her smiling at him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Eh, nothing," Netherlands replied, looking around awkwardly.

"Don't be a stranger, come in!" Taiwan gestured him to do so and he did. As Netherlands followed the young woman to the living room, he took note of her décor: girly and frilly, just as he had expected. _Taiwan lost her toughness, _he thought. But it wasn't all bad; her home smelled nice and it reminded him a little of Luxembourg's house except less…ostentatious.

The duo walked into the living room and Netherlands noticed a man sitting down on the couch. He was Asian, or at least half Asian, Netherlands assumed. His messy brown hair and thick eyebrows were familiar, too. Maybe a nation he had seen before.

"Netherlands, this is Hong Kong," Taiwan introduced. She paused and her cheeks turned the slightest hue of pink. "M-my boyfriend." Ah, so Taiwan was dating England's boy.

"Pleased to meet you," Hong Kong said, standing up to shake Netherlands' hand. The older man returned the gesture and replied, "The feeling is mutual."

"Hong, Netherlands raised me before I came to live with China. He's like family," Taiwan announced and grinned proudly.

"Ah, yeah. I know dear," the small Asian nation smiled slightly and Taiwan flushed, embarrassedly. "She talks about you a lot. I'm a bit of an artist, as well."

"Really?" Netherlands raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You have to show me your work sometime." Hong Kong opened his mouth to reply but a scarlet red Taiwan interrupted him. "N-no, those drawings are inappropriate, Hong Kong! He doesn't want to see them."

The two males laughed and Taiwan just pouted. "Dinner will be done in a sec," she sighed. "You guys can develop your bromance in the dining room."

"Actually, I wanted to help."

"Oh…well you can just follow me," she said. Netherlands followed as Taiwan led him into the kitchen and Hong Kong went off to set the table. The two were silent on the trip to the kitchen that seemingly lasted forever. He didn't know if she was upset with him for some strange reason or if she simply did not feel like speaking. Netherlands was going to start the conversation as soon as they entered the kitchen, but Taiwan beat him to it.

"Help me glaze the duck," she said, walking over to the oven, taking out a pan and placing it on the table.

"Right," Netherlands walked over to the table and found a bottle of what he assumed to be glaze and some brushed and got right to work.

Two minutes after entering the kitchen, the two suffered in another session of awkward silence. Netherlands looked up to see Taiwan paying a little too much attention to the duck she was tending to. The sight caused him to chuckle softly, remembering how the Asian loved cooking and making up her own recipes and such. It was so long ago, but knowing Taiwan still possessed those cute little quirks made Netherlands feel a little better about this meeting.

"So, have you found anyone yet?" Taiwan asked, her eyes still fixed on the bird. Netherlands looked at her like she was nuts and she sensed his confusion and laughed in response. "Like a lover or something."

"Oh. Nah, not my thing."

Taiwan finished her side of the duck and looked at the Dutchman with a dead serious expression on her face. "Really? You totally need to find someone!"

Well, he and Jamaica had similar habits, but he'd never tell Taiwan that. Netherlands had a small crush on Belgium for the longest but that was just weird. Germany, Denmark, Prussia, Canada? Nah, not his type. Liechtenstein was more up his alley, maybe even Indonesia. Again, Netherlands wouldn't tell her that. Who _could_ he go out with?

"What about Spain?" Taiwan suggested.

He gagged. "What? Are you serious?" Taiwan never looked more serious in her life. He shook his head furiously. "No! I refuse!"

"Why? He's a nice guy!"

"Don't you remember what he did to you? And I don't think the world's ready for another 80 Years War."

"That's the past. He's done with the conquistador act and I think he's into you~" God, she was like the seventh person who said that.

Netherlands replied with a simple, "No."

Taiwan laughed and took some vegetables off of the stove. "Don't knock it till you try it," she replied. Netherlands shuddered. He definitely did not want to try it.

The two were quiet once more, aside from some commands Taiwan gave Netherlands to assist her in the kitchen. Netherlands noticed this was a big meal, like one for a celebration or something similar.

He was surprised earlier when Taiwan had asked him about his love life. He thought it would be funny to inquire about hers as well.

"Hong Kong's a nice guy," he said, out of the blue. Taiwan gave the Dutch nation a stare. Like one a teenager would give a nosey parent (which was pretty accurate in this situation).

"Yeah, I guess he is," she replied, still suspicious of why Netherlands brought the topic up in the first place.

"And he's taking good care of you, right?" Taiwan nodded and said a simple, "Right."

"Good. I'd hate to kill the boy; he's alright."

Taiwan laughed and began to take some of the dishes out of the oven and off of the stove to cool before they took them out to the dining room. She sat down and looked at Netherlands, without saying a word.

"What's with the puppy dog eyes?" he inquired.

"Nothing! It's just…you haven't changed a bit," Taiwan mused. She squinted and looked at his face like he was a fine piece of art. "You really haven't."

"I age gracefully, obviously."

"Obviously," Taiwan agreed. "You still have the same personality, too. Hard, yet soft." It was a contradicting statement but Netherlands knew exactly what Taiwan meant.

"I'm only keeping my promise."

Taiwan smiled and stood up, walking over to Netherlands to embrace him in a hug. After pulling back, she cupped his chin and her hands made their way up his face to that scar in a gentle movement. "I have someone who's here for me now, Netherlands."

"I…I know. You're too old, I guess."

"No, not really. I'm not too old to have a great friend look after me," she grinned. "You're like family."

Netherlands smiled as the Taiwanese girl took a dish from the table and began to walk out. Before she walked out, Netherlands called out, "You know, that Hong Kong kid reminds me a bit of myself."

Taiwan neared the door and stopped. She slowly turned her neck around and her lips revealed a secret smile. She simply said, "Every boy I liked reminded me of you," before walking off.

NethTai crush say what? Hint hint~ Sorry it's so short and thanks for reading!


End file.
